


Playing Doctor

by Abbyromana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Daniel is miserable with a cold, but Vala suggests a bit of medicine for him. Will it help or make matters worse for him?
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of deleting my LJ account, so I'm transfering as many of my writings here. Please forgive me for any rough writings. I plan to edit these and others as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.

Daniel sneezed, sending the papers flying from his hands. Just as wingless birds, the sheets floated downward all around him, until they were scattered about the bed. With a low growl, he ventured out of his cozy warm blanket cave, crawling across to the bed to retrieve the missing documents.

“Stupid cold,” Daniel muttered, grabbing up the loose sheets of translations. Sitting back on his hunches, he sniffed, vainly trying to stop his runny nose. A soft echo of coughs escaped his lips as he shuffled the loose papers.

As the last translation was ordered in place, another giant sneezed sounded, shaking Daniel to his core, but this time he was able to keep his grasp on his team's translations. A defeated moan passed his lips. He retreated back to his warm protective coverings, burying himself again in the layers of sweat damped blankets. Then he reached for another facial tissue. Blowing his nose, he looked down on the pile of documents and translations before him. His mind felt foggy at best due to the cold, making it hard to get anywhere with them.

Part of him was wishing he’d taken Dr. Lam’s medical order to heart and just tried to rest and recover from this sudden cold. However, he knew he would have gone mad locked up and sleeping all day in the VIP room that had been set-up for him months ago. That was why he was thankful that Dr. Bill Lee and Dr. Michael Kepleen had snuck him some overdue translations from PX-7951 and PX-4412. Maybe if he had been able to go home, he could have rested and recovered, while reading a relaxing book. Unfortunately, the recent events with a certain infuriating smuggler prevented him from leaving the base.

As if hearing his thoughts, those troubles returned with a sing-song knock at his VIP room’s door. Daniel growled, and ignored the knock and the headache it brought. He instead pushed his glasses farther up his nose and buried his thoughts into the documents now in his hands. However, the knock was not ready to simply leave. Instead, the door was opened to show a happily grinning Vala Mal Doran standing in the doorway.

Daniel did not have to look up to acknowledge her at first. She had already tried to stop by four times earlier today. He also did not have to look up to know she was now carrying two things he had been secreting desiring for the pass two hours: a hot bowl of soup, and more importantly, a nice fresh cup of coffee. At the scent of coffee, Daniel’s gaze moved to meet Vala’s gaze. The thing Daniel had not realized about Vala was what she was wearing.

His mouth fell open, and his blue eyes widened to take in the sight of Vala. Up and down her white clad form, he took in every detail of the stereotypical nurse’s uniform. It was mostly clinically white with a short-cut skirt and her a bit too tight top had more than necessary buttons undone, showing off her cleavage. There was a small red name tag just above her left breast and upon her head was a traditional white nurse crown with the red-cross on the center of it. Her long black hair was fully down, cascading over her shoulders in waves and framing her tanned face.

For a brief moment, Daniel’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t find his voice or the strength to think. Yet, he knew for a few seconds his heart stopped beating as he continued to stare at Vala.

“Well well, have you been a good patient, my Daniel?” Vala said a husky voice, raising a suggestive eyebrow at him. Her eyes had a dark glint in them that matched the curl of a smile of her reddened lips.

That snapped Daniel from his stunned stupor. He shook his head, forcing an exasperated breath out. “What . . . where in the world did you get that?!” 

“Oh this old thing, I’m just borrowing it, darling,” Vala told him, winking at him. “I thought since I was playing the part of nurse, well, I might as look more like it too.” Very slowly she slinked toward his disheveled bed, being careful to not spill anything on the tray. He could see she was putting a lot of effort into making him into the willing patient, but Daniel was not up for playing doctor. He muttered something unrepeatable in Gou’ald, before further burying himself in his blankets.

“I don’t need a nurse, Vala. Just leave the tray on the table and go,” he growled at her, pointing his left pointer finger toward the door.

Vala ignored his grumpy mood and demands. Instead, she just smiled cheerfully at him, placing the tray on his bed side table. Once it was safe, she turned back toward him, giving both him and his messy bed a once over look.

“Now now, my Daniel, didn’t Dr.Lam say no work or stress, while you’re trying to get better,” Vala told him, looming over his blanketed form with fists on her hips.

He gave her a darkly glare, but Vala continued prattling on.

“I wouldn’t want my favorite scholar to be permanently damaged,” she continued to explained, picking up a few loose pages of translations in front of him. She glanced briefly at them, pausing in talking. Her lips pursed, and her brow furrowed a bit. “These boring pieces…”

Daniel’s hands quickly flew from there hiding spot, snagging the sheets in her hands. “Are mine!” he finished for her in a firm voice.

That only encouraged Vala’s smug grin to return. She snagged the papers from his hands quicker than Daniel’s gaze could shift from her to his hands, which made him growl. Well, technically, he more cleared his aching throat than growled.

“Oh, sounds like someone has a sore throat,” Vala commented, snatching up more sheets of translation from the bed. She smiled and laughed. As her hands snatched up another sheet, Daniel slapped it, knocking the sheet back down onto the bed.

“Stop it!” Daniel yelled as loud as his breaking voice allowed. When she continued to grab sheets of translations, he started slapping her hands again.

“Now, now,” Vala replied, snagging his notebook from his lap and tossing it on bedside table.

“No! Don’t!” Daniel cried out, having to cough between each word. During his second coughing fit, he switched strategies and grabbed her current outstretched arm, which was reaching for more translations.

“Be a good boy, Daniel.” Vala teased him, trying to tug her arm back.

“Quit it!” Daniel demanded, trying to grab a hold of her other arm.

“I’m… just… ” Vala struggled to explain, while attempting to pull her arm free from the Daniel’s iron grip and reaching forward for more sheets of translations. He wasn’t sure if it was his tugging or her pulling and reaching, but in a moment of instability, Vala’s right high heel shoe slip out from under her. She lost her balance. Unluckily, his grip was just the exact counter weight to cause her to fall over on to him and to send the remaining papers on his bed up into the air.

“Vala!” Daniel yelped as he was knocked backwards with Vala on top of him. They lay crisscrossed, abdomen on top of abdomen for a moment. The translations were strewn about them. Daniel remained pinned, trying to breathe but mostly whizzing. His head was still very stuffed up, his chest very congested, and his throat was sore and constricted. The fact that someone was lying on top of him was not helping matters. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, and his mind went completely mushy. Once again, he muttered to himself under his breath:

“Stupid cold.”

Daniel swallowed with his dry throat, letting his mind start to clear. So focused on this task, he nearly forgot Vala, until he felt her shift position on top of him. Still in a dazed and weak state, he dared to hope she’d be kind to him and get up. However, once again luck was not with him as Vala turned herself around to completely face with him but remained on top of his person. There was a seductive smile drawn on her flushed face. She raised her self only slightly to rest her hands on either side of Daniel’s head. She loomed over him, letting her long, wavy black hair cascade down either side of her tanned face.

“Well, well,” Vala told him, lowering herself further down on to him. “If you wanted that kind of medicine, darling, you could have just asked.” She purposely let the low cut nurse outfit press down on Daniel, giving him a full view of all her assets. Vala gave Daniel a warm, sexy smile and let her forehead slightly touch his sweaty brow.

His heart’s rhythm sped up, while his mouth gradually fell open. He stared into her glistening green eyes, watching as she slowly tilted her head one way and then the other. Her gaze glided over his face: up and down, and then up again. She looked ready to kiss him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop her. Then Vala had to speak:

“Let me make it better for you, darling.”

That made the decision for him. Quick as a flash and with what strength remained, Daniel grabbed a hold of her out stretched arms and pushed her up and off him. She gave him a shocked and bewildered look, which he thought also held a glint of hurt.

Daniel again sniffed, scrunching his nose and resisting the urge to sneeze into her face. “If you don’t want to catch a pathetic Earth virus, I wouldn’t kiss me if I were you,” he told her through tip lips. He hoped the threat of germs would be enough to scare her off finally.

“Awww, you do care about me,” Vala cooed, rising back on her hind legs. She ran her hands down along his arms as she rose a bit. “Aren’t you a sweetheart, my Daniel.” She winked suggestively at him.

Moving to sit up right, Daniel found his legs pinned under Vala, who was busy straightening her nurse’s uniform; in other words, she was checking that her cleavage revealing enough. This time Daniel didn’t let her flirting distract him. He furrowed his brow and coughed, trying to draw her attention to him.

“Do you mind, Vala?” Daniel inquired sternly, gesturing toward her. Vala’s gaze flashed up to meet his gaze. She cocked her head, giving their proximity and situation an inquisitive and innocent glance.

“No, darling, I’m good,” Vala smiled, placing her hands on his naked out stretched legs. “In fact, I’m very, very comfortable.” She ran her pointer fingers along his upper thighs, edging dangerously close to his groin.

Daniel swallowed nervously as his gaze snapped back and forth between her teasing hands and her innocent grin. “Vala, please?!” he pleaded.

“Please, what?” she whispered. She giggled, and Daniel reacted again.

Mustering his energy again, Daniel snatched her hands off his legs and yanked his legs out from under her. He fixed her with a glare, but Vala simply smiled back at him as if she never noticed that he disentangled himself from her.

“So how can Nurse Vala make you feel better, darling?”

“Nurse Vala?” Daniel squeaked out. Both his eyebrows snapped up his forehead.

Vala tap lightly on the name tag. Looking down at her name tag, he noticed that Vala had placed a piece of tap over real owner of the uniform’s name and written her own name in place.

Daniel groaned. “I can’t believe you…,” he started to say, but he just sighed instead.

“Daniel?” Vala inquire with a pouty, half grin.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” he said simply, just before another cough escaped his lips. Vala looked at him sadly as the cough raked over his entire body, sending after shakes up and down his body.

“My Poor Daniel,” Vala said with a frown, grabbing the blankets around him and gently lifting them higher around him. The shakes from of the last cough left him weak to resist Vala’s help. In fact, he was actually glad she was placing his protective warmth back around him. “You should really rest, my Daniel, I really do not want to see you sick.”

He chuckled falsely, not impressed by her words. “Afraid I’d die and take you with me?” Daniel joked, shivering slightly under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around himself underneath the blanket.

Vala’s lips dipped into a deep frown. “Is that what you think, Daniel? That I only care about myself,” Vala said, sounding hurt by his words.

Daniel gave her a few blinks, before grinning at her. “Do you really want an answer to that?” he asked seriously.

Vala crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, but she didn’t answer his question. Instead, she sniffed and turned her head away from him. So, Daniel turned his attention away from her and towards the cooling soup. He could feel his stomach begin to rumble again. From here, he couldn’t be sure what kind of soup it was, but at the moment, he didn’t care. In fact, he found himself licking his lips.

“I’m hurt, Daniel,” Vala stated, “Do you hear me?!” She reached out and pulled his face toward her. When their gazes met, he saw her place a hand over the place where he guessed her heart was located. “I can care about others. ‘Cause I do care about you, Daniel, and not just for my sake. Why do you think I would go through all over this if I did not care?”

Daniel could think of two or three reasons, but he decided attacking her now was a waste of his time and strength, particularly since he was so hungry. Also, he didn’t want to go out of his way to hurt her. After all, she was just trying to help him, at least for the most part.

“Ok,” he said with a heavy sigh, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m just not well, you know.”

Vala’s frown slowly melted into a renewed smile. “I know. You’re sick, I got that. Been there, darling.”

Sniffling again, Daniel grabbed a facial tissue and blew his nose. As he did that, Vala gathered up the remaining papers from the bed. She put them together on to the side table with his notebook. When Vala left the bed to retrieve those on the floor, Daniel took the moment to snatch up the cup of coffee. The warm, light brown liquid hit the spot and caused his nose to start running again, but he was much happier now.

When he heard the creek of the chair beside his bed, his gaze snapped to Vala. She was now placing his notebook and all the translations on to the chair, but pulling it out of his reach. He told her, “You can leave those alone; I’m not done with them.”

“I know, I know,” she told him, waving off his outstretched arm, “but you can’t expect to study them and get better at the same time.”

“But… but…” he stuttered, trying to get his mushy brain to think up a good argument.

“Ah!” Vala said, holding up a hand to cut off his argument. “Your health is more important than keeping up with work, right?”

Daniel’s mouth opened, before quickly snapping shut. He knew she was right, but he still wanted to keep his mind busy, at least until Teal’c got back to keep him company. “Right,” he grumbled as his shoulders drooped.

“Good!” Vala said, beaming at him. She looked ever a victor: all smug and all-knowing. Then she picked up the tray with the soup and placed it on his lap. Daniel blinked a few times looking up with a gapping expression. “Look, why not compromise with me then, Daniel?”

Daniel’s mouth opened and closed a few times again ready to argue, but he paused a moment to think about what she might be thinking. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully, picking up the spoon, while still keeping his stare steadily on her.

Vala grinned as she turned toward the chair. She moved it back toward the head of the bed. “Well, I stay and help you do your work with some time for rest in between the translating or whatever it is you’re doing, darling,” Vala told him, picking up the papers sitting down in the chair.

“I don’t think so, Vala,” Daniel said, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bed side table. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling his headache returning again. In his weakened and sick state, he didn’t desire being around her. He didn’t trust himself.

“Well, if not, I could go tell Dr. Lam you’ve been a bad patient, not following her orders,” Vala said smugly.

Daniel’s brow furrowed again. “That’s blackmail!”

Vala shrugged with an innocent smile and roll of the eyes. “It’s me or the nurses,” she told him slyly, fixing him with another shrewd stare, “and they will be mean and force you to sleep and rest until you are all better.”

Daniel groan, realizing she was right. He hated when she was right.

“Besides, I need to brush up on my Ancient, if I’m going to be any help the next time we run into the Ori, right?” She winked at Daniel, and he knew he had no choice for now.

Teal’c was still off world, until next week. Colonel Mitchell was at the Alpha Site, getting the ins and outs of the off world base. A defeated groan escaped his lips. He suddenly wished Sam was back from Area 51 or Jack was still visiting from Washington D.C, but he was the only current or former SG-1 member here.

“Fine,” Daniel agreed, squeezing his eyes shut in disgust.

“Good! Now eat up. A growing boy needs a healthy meal,” Vala told him, opening his notebook. Daniel stuffed the first cooled spoon full of soup into his mouth to muffle his Gou’ald cursing again. “Now where did you leave off, darling?”

Daniel grumbled under his breath, before mumbling, “Section 3 Part D. On the Ancient writing of…”

Vala’s finger skimmed the pages as he spoke, but she interrupted him a few seconds later, “Yes, yes, I’ve found it. Hmm, big words. Very big words. You must have a very talented tongue, darling.”

Daniel groaned as he spied the playful smile on Vala’s lips. “Help, not hinder, Vala. You said help.”

“Oh, I shall,” Vala cooed, leaning towards him. “I think this will be very beneficial to both of us, darling. A real chance to finally get to know each other … more _personally_.”

Daniel had just spooned in a mouthful of soup when he snapped a shocked look at her.

“I mean, that’s for the best before we get on to phase two of your Mal Doran treatment,” she told him, teasingly patting his cheek.

Daniel swallowed down the mouthful and croaked out, “And what is that?” He was afraid of what she might say, but he was too curious not to ask.

“Sex, of course!” Vala replied bluntly with a beaming grin. She leaned back, crossing her legs in front of her, which revealed even more of her curvy thighs. “Best thing for a headache and most of what ails you.”

Daniel’s head drooped as Vala lifted the folder and became to dictate its contents. Once again, he wished he’d taken Dr. Lam’s advice. It may have been boring, but at least he’d be alone.

Between a new series of coughs, Daniel muttered, “Stupid cold!”


End file.
